


Letting off Steam

by SABATHco



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SABATHco/pseuds/SABATHco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull helps Adaar let off a little steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting off Steam

Letting off Steam  
  
 **Characters: The Iron Bull, Kaaras Adaar (Male Qunari Mage/English), Dorian Pavus, Cole.  
** Pairing: The Iron Bull/Addar  
Dragon Age: Inquisition  
Warning: Contains profanity, adult themes, male/male, nudity   
  
   After setting up camp for the night, the small party of four were huddled around the fire between their tents. Although it wasn't snowing, it was still quite cold in the Hinterlands. The sun hadn’t managed to go down yet, but it would be very soon, the cool breeze rustling through the trees that sheltered them.  
   Cole was mumbling something to himself as he looked into the fire. Kaaras wouldn’t be surprised if he could see something that they couldn’t inside the red heat. Dorian, on the other hand, was trying to avoid any possible question from the young man. Kaaras knew things were tense between them—they naturally were with anyone and Cole. Cole didn't quite grasp that thoughts were private and often said them aloud. This had proven to be a problem with the other Mage. Dorian had personally come to him to make it stop, but there wasn’t much he could do. Telling Cole to stop asking questions when he’d said it was okay to? Cole just didn’t know any better, even if he did tell him to stop asking about Dorian’s father.  
   He was going to try and break the awkward silence that felt like it was strangling them when suddenly a thick stick was shoved into his lap. Startled, he looked up to the greater Qunari.  
   "What is this?" he asked, Iron Bull holding another one in his hands. Was this where he went? To tear down a tree? Perhaps more firewood? The Inquisitor doubted any of that. There was a certain glint in the Tal-Vashoth’s turquoise eyes.  
  
   "If you're serious about learning how to fight with an actual weapon, Boss, then you're gunna have to learn," said the other Qunari, taking a tight hold onto the hefty stick in his own hands. Kaaras was a great Mage, a powerful one, but he couldn’t always rely on that. Sometimes he might have to think on his feet and grab the nearest weapon he could that could do more damage or be better suited.  
  
   This was hardly the place or the time. It was getting late, the sun would be setting soon. "If you're suggesting that I don't know how to fight..."  
  
   Bull chuckled, putting a hand up. "Of course not. But relying on magic all the time, doesn't always work."  
  
   The Inquisitor stood from the log he'd been using as a seat. "I'm not doing this in front of them," he said, his voice lower so the other two couldn't hear him. "And the sun will be going down soon. This can wait until we're back at Skyhold, can it not?"  
  
   Bull put the stick over his shoulders and leant his arms over it, cocking his head. "By this rate, you're going to burn the two of them and then regret you have that magic. C'mon, it's a good stress reliever. Besides, I thought you'd jump at the opportunity to give me a _pounding_ ,” he joked, smirking.  
  
   Before Kaaras could say anything, Cole was somehow behind him, his eyes wide in wonder. "He wants to. He wants to take you, like you take him-,"  
  
   "Cole!" Adaar hissed, the boy looking at him as if he'd done nothing wrong. He mentally sighed and Dorian was giving him an 'I told you so' look despite the utter glee in his eyes at the mention of his and Bull’s relationship.  
  
Cole looked on, almost confused. “I’m sorry, was that wrong?”  
  
   Kaaras immediately turned back to Bull, the other Qunari wearing a smug grin. "Alright," he muttered. He'd rather be alone with Bull than with Bull and Cole. Who knows what the spirit-boy would say out loud for everyone else to hear.  
   "Cole, stay with Dorian. We'll just be over there," he said softly, letting the boy know it was okay. Cole didn't know any better, he was like a lost child. He needed to be taught proper mannerism and what was right to say and what wasn't.  
   When Cole moved back towards the fire, he grabbed the stick into his hand and looked up, Bull nudging his head as he started to move. He followed further into the field. It was more open out here and they could still see the small glow of the campfire. The breeze was nice, but it was cold, and he was starting to wish he'd left his warmer armour on.  
  
   Bull rolled his shoulders before taking the stick into both of his hands and holding it at the ready, feet in a strong stance. "So, you ready to let off a little steam?" If the Inquisitor really wanted to talk about what was bothering him so much, he was sure he would. Their relationship may not be openly emotional to everyone else, but they both knew what was going on on the inside.  
   Kaaras needed a break, without hurting anyone's feelings by telling them that. Bastard was too kind sometimes. Perhaps that was something that attracted him to him. He was genuinely caring. Odd for a Qunari, but he was Vashoth. Then again, he was starting to understand the concept of a more intimate relationship rather than just sex with others.  
  
   By now, Kaaras knew how this worked with Bull. This wasn’t their first time practicing together. He gripped the end of the stick with both hands. "I didn't think you liked to talk."  
  
   Bull grinned. "Actions speak louder than words, Kadan." The stick in his hands blocked the strike that came his way. "Good, but you need practice if you wanna be _this_ good," he said, motioning to himself.  
  
   Kaaras smirked. "Arse," he muttered.  
  
   "There we go. A smile—somewhat. Better than nothing." Kaaras was light on his feet, and they circled, eyes locked. When Bull moved forward with force, Kaaras dodged him, the sticks smacking together, almost cracking. Splinters fell before they disconnected once more.  
   Bull quickly moved down and swiped the stick into the other Qunari's legs, making him fall to the grass with a thud. More of the stick shattered from the impact, but it was still holding—surprisingly. "Should have gotten better sticks..." he mumbled to himself before looking down.  
  
   "Nn..." Kaaras pushed himself back up. Bull didn't taunt, he didn't have to. The both of them knew that The Iron Bull was a better warrior, but he was no Mage. They both had their talents, and Kaaras certainly didn't feel undermined, nor discouraged. This was just letting off steam.  
   With his stick still intact, he lunged forward, both brittle branches cracked together between them. He pushed, as did Bull, their feet pressing into the softer earth, determined to win. They were close, extremely close to one another, chests almost touching as they were pushed out, attempting to make the other release.  
  
   Bull's brow creased, lips curling. "Not bad," he groaned, keeping his strength up.  
  
   "I think... I'm doing pretty well… against The Iron Bull," Kaaras said through a clenched jaw. "After all, you have a reputation... to keep. Wouldn't want others knowing... that the Inquisitor... thwarted you now, would we?"  
  
   The Tal-Vashoth only moved his head further in, as if to taunt now. "Ah, but when it comes to what you really want, Kadan, we both know you enjoy being thwarted."  
  
   Kaaras lost his edge as Bull stepped backward, making him fall forward as he was still trying to force the branches together. A satisfied laugh came from Bull's throat and he twirled the branch in his hand skilfully.  
   "I'll tell you what. Loser goes back to camp without their clothes on. Might get Cole off Dorian's back about his daddy issues."  
  
   "What!?" The Inquisitor raised a brow in disbelief at the gamble. He should have been used to this by now. The whole lot of them, they weren’t as dangerous as they looked. A lot of the crew were more than happy to act like normal people. Normal people doing normal things. Including playing Wicked Grace and Cullen losing all of his clothes before everyone else.  
   Bull wasn’t as careless as he came off to be, though. In fact, he picked up on a lot of things—which was why they were both out here. He knew he needed to get away for a little bit, and this was both good exercise and a great way to let off some steam. It also got them some time together while they were out of Skyhold.  
  
   Another boasting smirk came from Bull. “Afraid you might lose, Kadan?”  
  
   This time, Kaaras picked his shoulders up as he readied the fake sword in his hands. He wasn’t going to lose. He stepped forward, not aiming for Bull, but for the branch in his hands, hitting its weak spot. It shattered on impact, two halves flying from Bull’s grip.  
   He returned the cocky smirk when Bull looked at him. “It’s not all about brute strength, you know? A little strategy helps.” He twirled his stick before he held it against his shoulder, like he would with a staff.  
  
   “Damn, you’re hot when you do that,” Bull laughed. He tugged the younger Qunari close to him, Kaaras surprised and losing his footing. The both of them fell into the soft grass, Kaaras’ stick snapping when it fell on the end and underneath him.  
  
   A gasp expelled from the Inquisitor’s throat before he pulled the stick out from underneath him. “Hm,” he mused as Bull chuckled and propped himself up onto one elbow as they now lay in the grass. It was getting dark now, everything covered in a navy hue.  
  
   There was still obviously something on the younger Qunari’s mind. Bull shrugged lightly. “You know they look up to you, Boss.”  
  
   Kaaras sat up. “I never asked them to. I never asked for any of this.”  
  
   “No, but it happened,” said Bull as a matter-of-factly. “Look, you’re the Inquisitor even if you like it or not. But you don’t have to do this alone. We all have your back.”  
  
   Who knew being a mercenary could get him this? Kaaras looked back at Bull. “I just want to do what is right. By all of us.”  
  
   “Kicking ass and killin’ bad guys _is_ the right thing,” Bull said with a smirk.  
   “And when that’s over?” asked Kaaras, putting his knees up and leaning his elbows onto them. “Then what happens? What happens with us? With everyone else? Do we just pretend that none of this happened? A little simplicity will be fine, but… this is who I am now.”  
  
   Bull gave the other a soft look. Kaaras was a strategist. He always planned things (not that he had much choice in being the Herold). Probably another reason why he was drawn to Bull. The mystery of what he was going to do to him was tantalising. He didn’t have full control. Well, he had control, and Bull served his needs, but still.  
   “Vashoth, right? Well, I’ll be right here beside you.” It wasn’t like he could return to the Qun. He was banished now. And he didn’t want to. What ever happened after they kicked the arse of Corypheus—which they would—he’d be there. Beside Adaar.  
  
   It was more comforting than he thought it would be. But then again, Bull usually knew what to say and do to make others feel better. He wasn’t a simpleton, he was a generous, caring individual who knew more than others thought, certainly when it came to behaviour.  
   Leaning back into the grass, he put a hand under his head, horns scratching the earth a little. The moon was out and the stars were beginning to shine. It was lovely, really. He needed this, he truly did.  
  
   “Well, did that help you relax at least?” asked the former Ben-Hassrath, scooting over a little. He leant back down, propped up on his elbow once more. “Because… I do know other ways if not.”  
  
   This time, Kaaras let out a gentle laugh. He leant up, facing Bull. “You really do have a way with words, Bull.” He leant forward, his hand on Bull’s exposed chest. He felt the rough skin of the other Qunari, their foreheads meeting before he pulled him in for a kiss, those full lips pressing against his thin ones.  
   Suddenly, he felt Bull’s arm around him, and he was pulled atop the other. Bull made him feel things he didn’t quite know existed, and in a stressful time like this, every part of his body wanted nothing more than to be pleasured.  
   Their lips stayed together as Bull sat up, muscles tensing. He breathed hard, breaking away. “Dorian and Cole…” he murmured.  
  
   “The children are fine,” Bull smirked, “they’re old enough.” Kaaras needed to stop worrying, if only for a few minutes. Bull slipped off the thin, cotton tunic, Adaar’s arms lifting. He pulled him tighter against him, their chests flush. Bull had already removed his shoulder harness long ago after they’d set up camp.  
   He leant down and kissed the soft neck before him, feeling Kaaras lean into the touch. “It’s just us out here. We’ll hear if anyone approaches,” he promised.  
  
   Kaaras’ body and mind was taken over by the thought of Bull ravaging him. He didn’t care anymore. Their relationship was made public enough by other previous events. He gave into the rough but gentle hands, his tight pants being slipped off, boots coming before them. Bull managed to lift himself enough to remove his own, sitting on his pants so there was at least something between skin and grass.  
  
   When the Inquisitor was back in his lap, Bull made a growl of approval, pulling him closer, his hands gripping the soft skin of Kaaras’ backside. “This is gunna hurt a bit.” They had no preparation out here, it was just skin on skin. It was going to be raw. Kaaras was obviously more than willing, though, as he took Bull’s hand and suckled on his fingers.  
  
*****  
   Back at the camp, Dorian tried to relax by the fire. It was chilly out here and he had no idea how the Southerners stood this blasted cold. He rubbed his shoulders, a feeble attempt to warm himself more. By this rate, he was going to snuggle into his tent very soon, tired or not.  
   “Cole, are you warm enough?” he asked. Did Cole feel the cold now? Now that he was more human than spirit?  
  
   Cole looked up past his large hat. “I’m…” he paused, as if he was trying to figure out how to say it, “My blood is warm, but my skin is cold. Prickling. Is that right?”  
  
   “Right… something like that,” the Mage nodded. “If the Inquisitor stays out much longer, he’s going to freeze that perky arse of his off.”  
  
   “He is warm.”  
  
   Dorian looked up, an inquisitive brow rising.  
  
   “Bodies tangled, together. Close, heart beats racing. Sweat smothers the surface, a loss of breath. They… are connected, a-as one.” He put his hands together, as if the picture was right there before him. “He is happy.”  
  
   If it weren’t so obvious that the Inquisitor had been stressed recently, Dorian may have laughed out loud at what Cole was so openly describing. Instead, he just leant back, silently chuckling to himself.  
  
*****    
   “Ah…” Panting heavily, Kaaras shuddered, his muscles loosening as he leant into Bull’s chest. His eyes closed for a moment as he savoured every feeling that had devoured his body mere seconds ago.  
  
   “Mm, how was that?” Bull asked, catching his own breath. A small moan only came from the other Qunari, which had Bull chuckling as he allowed Kaaras to rest against him. He leant down into the grass, bringing the other with him, his arm cupping him.  
  
   Breathing softly, Kaaras moved over, allowing him and Bull to separate. He huffed as he rolled onto his back in the grass. He wouldn’t say he’d usually do this outdoors. Nor was he often nude in the grass. He could feel it sticking to his warm skin. It wasn’t exactly pleasant, but it wasn’t a turn off either.  
   “I needed that…” he breathed, putting a hand to his chest. He closed his eyes once more, feeling like he could just fall asleep now. The sun was no longer visible, just the slight glow from across the horizon. The cold breeze against his warm skin was oddly soothing, despite it making his skin prickle now that his blood was starting to settle.  
  
   Bull propped himself up once more, enjoying the sight of his pleased partner. Hm, partner was an odd term. Not one he’d really used before in this situation. He supposed Kaaras was his boyfriend, though. The term in Qunlat was much better. He’d stick with Kadan.  
   “It’s in your blood. We Qunari need that. Certainly got the tension out of your muscles,” he mused, feeling Kaaras’ belly, leading down to the small tuft of light hair below. The body twitched at his touch and the other Qunari gave a sharp inhale at the hypersensitive area.  
   “Don’t worry, I’m not going to put you through a second round. I’m just admiring what I’ve turned you into,” he boasted.  
  
   The Inquisitor laughed through his nose before he leant up, taking his shirt. “We should head back. I don’t want the others worrying.”  
  
   Before Kaaras could get up and put his clothes on, Bull stopped him by putting his hand onto Kaaras’. “Only if I get to sleep in your tent. You know… to make sure you’re not overdoing it.”  
  
   He knew it was more than that, though. It seemed Bull was worried about him, which gave him mixed feelings. He appreciated it, and admired it coming from Bull, but he also didn’t need to be looked after. He could cope. He may not have asked for this, but he had a duty now.  
   “Are you going to go like that?” he asked, looking at Bull’s naked form. “You know, I don’t mind, but considering you lost the bet…”  
  
   Bull only laughed once more. “I’m not one to step down from a bet, you know.”  
  
   Kaaras shook his head. He knew he wasn’t. He stood up, as did Bull, and he ordered him to put his pants back on. Bull obliged after a small banter between the two of them why he should. After brushing themselves down, they were dressed and headed back to the camp, more visible now that it was darker.  
  
   “Ah,” said Dorian, his head rising at the noise, “You’re back. Took your time, I see.”  
  
   “The Inquisitor just needed to blow off a little steam, is all. Nothing better than a good bit of sparring,” Bull said, sitting down on one of the boulders. He picked up some of the ram meat that had been cooking and bit into it, giving a satisfied rumble.  
  
   Dorian sat back. “Yes… how was that, ahem, sword fight?”  
  
   Adaar knew the tone in Dorian’s voice. “Very much needed,” he replied, hearing Bull laugh. He was offered some of the meat, but he declined.  
  
   “You know, you’ll eat any other meat but ram. You have no problem killing them,” Dorian said curiously.  
  
   The Inquisitor put his hands between his knees. “I like rams,” he said, as if it were nothing.  
  
   “But you kill them,” Cole said softly, looking up.  
  
   “It’s a horn thing, kid,” Bull stated. “I can see it now, Adaar, the Inquisitor, playing in the paddock with rams surrounding him.”  
  
   Dorian outright snorted, looking horrified that he had done so. Kaaras just nudged Bull on the shoulder, getting a chuckle from him. “I’ll have you know, I just don’t like the taste,” he muttered, a complete lie. Ram was fine in taste, but he did have a soft spot for the animals.  
  
   “Sure, Boss,” Bull murmured, not one of them believing him. When Kaaras huffed, he pulled him closer, grabbing his ram-like horn. “To tell you the truth, I kinda like ‘em, too. Especially suckling on their, thick, tender meat.”  
  
   “Alright, I’m going to bed!” Dorian yelled out as he stood up before this scene got too graphic for him. “Cole?”  
  
   “I want to stay,” said the boy, looking at the couple. “I like the happiness. It feels… warm.”  
  
   “Ha!” Dorian shook his head. “Suit yourself. It’s going to get hotter than this before the night’s out, I’m sure of it.”  
  
   “I thought you’d like to watch,” Bull mused to the Tevinter.  
  
   A disapproving noise came from Dorian before he disappeared into his tent. Cole looked confused, looking back at the Inquisitor. “I-I’m not sure what he means.”  
  
   “You’ll understand when you’re older, kid,” Bull stated. Cole just gave an unsatisfied huff, folding his arms.


End file.
